


春弄潮

by CailleachYuuki



Category: Cailleach - Fandom, 花怜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CailleachYuuki/pseuds/CailleachYuuki
Summary: 孕怜





	春弄潮

春弄潮

 

风信孤零零站在神武大街上，背着长弓，手牵狗链。  
上天庭最近流行起人间小话本，大大影响了办事效率，迫于无奈，众神在议事殿商议多日，想出了“神犬安检”的方法。慕情当场白眼翻不回来，被这狗屁且有辱斯文的法子气得脸都青了，无奈小话本泛滥太严重，他自己都收藏了全套《与君山奇妙夜》。再拖下去也不是办法，众神官只得暂时试水在神武大街设岗检查——位置挨着大钟，不远处就是玄真殿——武神两人一组轮流站岗，严禁人间话本带上天庭。  
这日本来是谢怜和风信轮值，不料一向守时的太子殿下直到日上三竿都没动静，通灵不接玩起失联，过了半晌，不知打哪悠闲飞来只小银蝶，带来那位的口信。  
“殿下身体抱恙，请假。”

“殿下怎么回事？这个月已经请假六次了！这才五号！”  
本月第七次，南阳将军一嗓子吼塌了玄真殿大门。

 

_________________  
______________________________

 

极乐坊的门槛一夜间全部失踪，地上铺了柔软的猩红毯子，屋内熏香换成更清淡的，内院小花圃里各式蔬菜苗长得格外喜人。  
看起来真是一派居家养老田园风。  
“哥哥，小心脚下。”花城一手揽着谢怜的腰，一手扶着他的手，小心地带人到花园里晒太阳。摇椅上放着两只大靠垫，谢怜捂着肚子慢吞吞坐下，抽过绣有小红花的那只抱在怀里，脚搭上小凳，长出了口气。  
正在给他泡茶的花城立刻紧张起来，蹲在摇椅边握住爱人发凉的指尖，谢怜偏过头亲亲他脸颊，笑道都紧张成什么样了，我想吃山楂糕，但是牙有点疼，三郎你说这可怎么办？  
花城仔细拭净谢怜额头汗水，凑上去舔了下他耳垂上的珊瑚珠，正色道三郎有包治百病的方子，哥哥要试试吗？  
“好呀。唔……”  
亲吻声和衣料摩擦声揉碎在风里，阳光的浓度刚好，足够把坤泽晒得热乎又蓬松。

 

怀孕这件事，花城是第一个发现的。

 

“嗯……救命……不要了……呜呃……真的不、啊！嗯啊、啊啊啊啊！”  
到了下半夜，花城明显折腾得越发过分了，谢怜早就被操得泪水涟涟睁眼冒金星，随着顶撞虚弱呻吟，他已经跪不住了，直往前扑，爬了没几步又给花城攥着脚腕拖回去更猛烈地操弄，后面捣弄的水声甚至改过了叫床，谢怜最听不得这种淫乱声响，无奈没法捂住耳朵——他一双手腕被花城反剪，乳珠磨蹭着床单，刺痒得不住求饶。  
腔口在剧烈撞击下仍紧紧闭合，体内撕裂一样的痛感让谢怜忍不住尖声哭叫起来，捂着肚子一个劲儿把脑袋往被子里拱，花城试探着又撞了几下，听见身下人崩溃的哭求，立刻撤出来，换成手指按摩，逼得谢怜出精后，把哆哆嗦嗦的人翻过来兜起腿插腿根，轻笑起来。  
“要不要射进去？哥哥？”花城挑眉，笑得格外不怀好意，“要三郎跟它打个招呼吗？”  
他拉开谢怜的腿，巨物磨蹭着对方齿痕密布的会阴，腾出一只手盖上他小腹：“要不要进去？”  
谢怜本就在高潮中没回过神，又是副被调教久了的身体，听到这话，立刻乖乖自己抱住腿，羞得睁不开眼。  
然而快感跟快就被体内奇怪的紧闭感驱散了，花城抵着他最敏感的地方越来越快地耸动了一会，被冰凉液体灌满时，谢怜忽然感觉到腔口不正常痉挛了几下，唔了一声，捂着肚子蜷缩起来，模样倒有几分像是被精液烫到。  
“哥哥？”花城退出来，往日里他总是喜欢膝盖抵着爱人后腰挤压小腹让他门户大敞地排液，这次居然乖乖用抠挖的，谢怜还没决出什么不对，胃里就一阵翻江倒海。他趴在床边吐了些白浊，呛得上气不接下气，有些奇怪是不是最近过得太荒淫，自己居然这么娇弱。  
这人又把想的说了出来，花城嗤地一声笑了，撤掉漱口小盅，打横抱起谢怜转向后院温泉，柔声道哥哥该洗澡了，洗过澡，听三郎唱胎教歌。

彼时谢怜已经昏昏欲睡，直到被放进温泉水，后背帖上花城胸口，才一激灵清醒过来，浑身僵硬地愣了一会，低头看看有点弧度、自己一直以为是吃胖了的小腹，再转过头看看笑得带柔光特效的三郎，声音颤颤巍巍：“三郎，你刚才说什么？？”  
堂堂千岁武神，居然生理常识匮乏到怀孕三个月仍坚持认为是冬季发胖，绝境鬼王哭笑不得，并连夜开设花妈妈小课堂。

 

谢怜是个坤泽的事，花城还是第一个知道的。  
他瞒得太好，连一起长大的风信慕情都只当他是个味道掩饰极好的乾元，隐泽丹吃了几百年，彻底无效时，刚好是太苍小院前久违地点起灯火，他的爱人回来的那天。  
馥郁的桂花香一瞬间充斥狭小简陋的院子，一直当他是极度自控的乾元的花城懵逼地被陷入合欢期的爱人压在门板上磨蹭，这刺激太过了，他暗暗掐了把大腿，疼，然而看着怀中人粉得快要透明的耳廓和艳红嘴唇，花城觉得还是不疼更可信一点。  
后面的事情就非常匆忙又水到渠成了，谢怜压抑多年的合欢期一朝爆发，简直是没完没了地索要，偏生这人还是个爽到就会掉眼泪的体质，合欢期内简直连头发都要成了敏感带，紧闭着眼给花城叼着嘴唇插了一会，就已经哭成小花猫，又是拼命扑腾喊涨喊疼又是紧紧搂着人脖子恶狠狠说你不许走，直叫花城左右为难，干脆堵住他的嘴，更凶狠地抽插，逼得这人除了哼叫再也发不出其他声音。  
受印大约持续了半个小时，憋了八百年的鬼威力不可小觑，结软了些从高热柔软的腔口退出来时，谢怜小腹明显隆起，后颈的咬伤还在丝丝缕缕渗血，他眼睛还没合拢，就已经昏睡过去，双手死死抱着花城手臂，一双腿也缠在这人腰上，连好好躺平睡都不乐意，被花城强行从身上撕下来裹着外袍放在破草席上，还哼哼唧唧地找人，非得枕着他的腿才肯睡熟。  
桂花香里掺进浓郁酒香，沉沉爱恋在时光中酿成醉人的酒，辣口又上头。

鬼王每个月总有十多天拉着太子殿下闭门不出，神官里连中庸都很少，把鬼王神官的爱情理所应当地当成坤泽日乾元……并且引以为戒，警示新飞升的神官，不可饱暖思淫欲。

 

________________________________  
_____________________

 

“哎呦好大一朵蔫花，这是置什么气呢？”因为众神官尖叫哀嚎不肯相信天庭主事官居然要休产假，谢怜只好趁枕边人没醒，挺着大肚子亲自上去递假条，一回来发现爱人蹲在沙发上盘核桃，表情特别委屈，逗一逗，还背过身继续生气。谢怜给他逗得扶着腰哈哈笑起来，揉了把小蔫花的头毛，又哄了几句，他在孕中，本就对自己的乾元格外依恋，凑在一起时尾音总是又粘又软，花城格外喜欢听他软着嗓子叫三郎，草草结束冷战，把人抱在腿上拉手摸脸亲小嘴。  
——去他妈的上天庭，从我这里争哥哥的都是大傻逼。

 

也不知怎么回事，本来还只是简单的舌头打架，花城再回过神，已经给他的坤泽按在沙发上，孕中人温暖的掌心贴上自己胸膛。  
“哥哥，”花城立刻明白了他的意思，握住爱人一双手，挨个指尖亲了遍，终究是舍不得拒绝，配合让武神撕了自己的衣服，被跨腰坐着玩弄胸口璎珞圈，场面一时非常点天庭。  
他胸口挂着的璎珞已经给法力浸染透了，多宝璀璨，这是谢怜送他的千岁生辰礼，武神不善手工，笨笨磕磕做了大半年才弄出一条，还细细雕了几只小铃铛，这样他的小三郎带上它走起路来，就会叮叮当当特别好听。  
花城不敢压倒谢怜和他的肚子，握住这人小腿根，帮他打开腿，挑眉道若是有不舒服的哥哥可要赶快说，谢怜早就急红了眼，腰不自觉地摆动，偏生花城还拉过他一条腿舔舐脚心，他给这一下弄得重心不稳，差点一屁股把自己捅穿。

久未经情事，刚开了个头，谢怜就兴奋得要命，浑身都在微微发抖，六个月的肚子已经很明显了，亲吻时并不能像从前一样胸膛紧贴乳头相互磨蹭，不能把心跳渡给花城让他很不适应，亲了几下就哼哼唧唧扭动起来，笨拙地换了个方向偎进花城怀里，后背贴着胸膛，扭过头继续方才的亲吻。  
扭着身体的亲吻本来就没那么舒服，更何况前面还有个大肚子，谢怜有些不舒服，腾出一只手扶着孕肚，气喘吁吁埋在花城颈窝，猫似的闻嗅，直弄得花城咯咯笑起来，揉了把他丰腴很多的胸部，笑道哥哥真是三郎的小猫咪。  
谢怜可能是被情欲烧昏了头，歪头想了想，居然喵了一声，随即皱起眉，咬着嘴唇再也喵不出声。  
他后面泌出的液体已经弄得自己臀尖和花城腿根又湿又滑，花城试着探进跟手指搅弄，确认后扶着阴茎插了进去。进入起先有点困难，很快，穴肉久违地尝到信香，疯了似的蠕动起来，主动将那尺寸可怕、每次都折磨得主人欲生欲死的物件往里吞，吮吸的快而有力，花城给它咬得头皮发麻，贴在谢怜耳边，极其色情地叹了一声。  
谢怜直接给他叫冒了水，前面可怜兮兮立着，花城试探着顶弄，只敢在敏感点附近磨蹭，坤泽终于尝到了信香，饥渴得简直昏了头，主动蹲坐着起伏，动作越来越快，撞爽了就哭，弄疼了就叫，坦荡得简直让花城不知道还能怎么更喜欢。  
他自己动了一会，累得上气不接下气，喘息里都带上泣音，瘫软在花城身上，双腿无力地被兜起，这样一来，阴茎含得更深，腔口被戳到，谢怜尖叫着扭动起来，直到被花城端着往上挪了一点点，才重新安分下来，扭过头，软绵绵的舔舐花城脖颈上的汗水。  
花城抱着他小幅度抽插起来，谢怜始终紧张着肚子，这让他莫名升起一股妒忌之情。他本是很喜爱这个孩子，心爱神明为他孕育的小家伙，花城没有理由不喜欢，甚至连乳名都想了几百个，笨拙地写出来献宝一样给谢怜看，谢怜看了半天，捂着嘴笑个不停，边揩眼泪边说三郎的字很有进步，已经能看出撇捺啦！于是他也跟着笑，向天底下每个笨蛋父亲一样去听未出世孩子的声音。  
可如今，他忽然嫉妒起来，谢怜对这个孩子表现出极度的爱护，甚至情事中都小心翼翼唯恐伤到，花城坏心眼地照着浅处敏感带顶了几下，立刻得到身前人几声昏聩的哭叫。  
“哥哥，你要最喜欢我哦。”他贴着谢怜侧脸小声嘟囔，然而谢怜的意识已经被撞得七零八落，听不清也听不懂他在说什么，嗯嗯啊啊地随着颠簸点头，花城不依不饶，逮着人亲吻，非把幼稚的言辞嚼碎了嘴对嘴喂进去，在从谢怜口腔里吮吸出答应的意味才罢休。  
换姿势的时候，谢怜已经哭不动了，捂着肚子打哭嗝，被摆成侧躺，抬起腿继续插，也只能打嗓子眼里挤出半声求饶，又很快迷失在新一轮情潮中。  
在这个体位下，每次插入都能狠狠蹭过敏感带，乾元的信香气势汹汹冲进他的血管，受印过的身体无比贪恋这种四肢俱麻浑身过电的感觉，哑声哀叫着又被插射了一次，在温水一样不断冲刷里里外外的高潮余韵中昏睡过去。

谢怜再次醒来，被顶了几十下才后知后觉已经回到了床上，他腹部盖着薄被，脚腕架在花城肩上，后腰垫了两个枕头，水声大得几乎要震破耳膜，他咳了几下，好不容易缓过来的一口气在花城越来越重的顶弄中散得可怜至极。谢怜难受极了，快感扼住呼吸，他一口气都要碎成几份，面皮涨紫，前面可怜兮兮的立着，又热又疼但再也射不出东西，他迷迷糊糊想了想，跟本算不清自己射了多少次，融化成一滩高热的水，恨不得把花城溺在里面永远不让他出去。

花城一直扶着他的肚子，小心翼翼避开腔口，然而动情的坤泽迫切需要充足的信香安抚精神，即使被射了一肚子，也还在无意识摆腰索要。  
“给我……啊哈、呃……涨……给我……呜呜呜……”  
得不到彻底满足，谢怜控制不住哭了起来，皱着眉，精巧鼻头通红，一双眼里全是蜜水里滚过的光。  
干性高潮到的突如其来，腔口连带甬道一齐痉挛着绞紧，直接咬得花城低吼出声，穴里再也含不住，精液肠液一股脑往外喷，合着之前弄在床单上的，湿哒哒画了地图。

谢怜的软声讨要在体内空虚的瞬间哽了一下，随即更大声地抽噎，被手指安抚过余韵，还在心心念念爱人的信香。  
他听见对方长长叹了一口气，腥膻滚烫的物件终于地上嘴唇，谢怜像个终于吃到糖的小孩儿，拼命把那东西往喉咙里吞，吮净上面粘带的液体后，无师自通做了几次深喉，花城嘶了一声，拼命克制抽插的欲望，由着谢怜舔吮吞食，如他所愿地射了出来。  
吞咽声格外色情，风卷起半片窗帘，婆娑树影泼上神明带着对小巧凹陷的后腰，好看得简直要人发疯，花城俯下身，从谢怜额头亲到嘴唇，再到胸口，最后再他隆起的腹尖轻柔吻了几下。  
“唔？”  
本来快要睡着的人惊了一下，蹬开了被子，花城忙给他重新盖好，谢怜半睁开眼，摸摸搜搜拉住花城的手，又开始不管不顾把人往怀里拖。坤泽孕期筑巢的行为在他身上格外明显，家里到处都是他从花城那里自以为偷偷弄来的宝贝，迷糊起来，甚至连人一起往舒适圈里拽。  
花城吮了吮他红肿的嘴唇，探身摸过遥控把加湿器调大了些，拍哄着爱人，低沉温柔地唱起安眠曲。

他在谢怜悠长平稳的呼吸声中动了动嘴唇，无声道：“你也晚安。”

end


End file.
